


The Ultimate Drinking Contest

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “I.. I won, Inky!” Sera slurred triumphantly.Evelyn blinked, trying to focus on one of the three Sera’s in her line of sight.  She eventually settled on the one in the middle, unsure if it was the actual Sera or not. “You didn’t win, I won."
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Sera, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	The Ultimate Drinking Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



In retrospect, accepting Sera’s challenge to a drinking contest was a bad idea. It wasn’t as if Evelyn couldn’t hold her liquor. She had joined the Bull and his Chargers for several rounds of drinking at the Tavern in recent months. However, Sera had quite a chaotic energy about her, which could spill over onto Evelyn, making for a rather dangerous combination.

“I.. I won, Inky!” Sera slurred triumphantly.

Evelyn blinked, trying to focus on one of the three Sera’s in her line of sight. She eventually settled on the one in the middle, unsure if it was the actual Sera or not. “You didn’t win, I won."

“Nuh, unh,” Sera insisted.

“Yeah, huh.”

Evelyn’s less than intelligent response drew a short from Sera. In seconds, the two had broken out into a fit of laughter. The laughter caused her body to shake and shift towards the edge of her chair. 

At one point Evelyn nearly fell into a giggling, drunken heap on the floor. She caught herself, trying her best to stifle the continuing laughter. Sera was no better and she actually did fall out of her seat. Once on the floor, Sera didn’t seem like she was willing to move.

She started to doze at the table when all of a sudden three Cullen’s appeared in front of her. Evelyn squinted, giving each Cullen a once over. Like earlier with Sera, her gaze settled on the one in the middle whether it was really him or not. It made for less of a headache that way.

“Evelyn, I see Varric’s description of you being ‘completely hammered’ were entirely correct,” he said while helping Evelyn to her feet.

Evelyn looked down at Sera and gave her a wave. “Byeee Sera! My Cully Wully is taking me away now!”

“Bye Cully wully!” Sera blurted out, giggling incessantly

The only reaction from Cullen was a loud sigh.

She leaned heavily on Cullen during their walk across the courtyard. By the time Evelyn realized she was being taken back to her quarters, Cullen was already leading her up the stairs.

"Remember Cullen, I won the drinking contest. Don't listen to anything Sera says! She's too drunk to accurately recall the results," Evelyn whispered to the Commander.

Cullen chuckled lightly. "I'll try to keep that in mind Evelyn."

Evelyn felt relieved by the time they got up the stairs and into her actual quarters. Once Cullen helped her lay down, he began to help her take off her boots. Despite her drunken state, Evelyn felt her heart skip a beat to the simple, but sweet action Cullen had just taken.

God, she loved this man. Evelyn had yet to express these words out loud, but now wasn't the time to say it. She wanted to say it when while completely sober and not drunk out of her mind.

"Thank you, Cullen." Evelyn murmured as he pulled the the covers over her.

Cullen smiled at her, a faint blush on his face. "Sleep well, Evelyn."


End file.
